


Echoes and Silence, Patience and Grace

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Slow Path [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Without any tracking-related interruptions, Din Djarin settles down with Omera.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Series: The Slow Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Echoes and Silence, Patience and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fork In The Road
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Watched episode four of The Mandalorian and felt a need to, ah, tweak a few things. Title from “Home” by Foo Fighters.

It’s when she takes his helmet off that Din Djarin feels unexpectedly vulnerable; there was something about growing up Mandalorian in particular that made Din think that there was something sacred about removing his helmet.   
  
You don’t just remove your helmet. Putting it back on again...it’s not done lightly. But with this woman, this strange woman where Din just feels safe with her after so long...  
  
The woman speaks as she looks over him, as she traces his features, something that makes Din’s heart speed up. “You’re very handsome,” she says, as she looks over him.   
  
Handsome. Din can’t really say that he has any room to really decide on that. He hasn’t shown his face to anyone since he was a boy. Since the Mandalorians found him.   
  
_“They killed my mama.” Little Din, shaking and crying as the Mandalorian sets him down in his new home — he doesn’t even know said Mandalorian’s name. “They killed my papa too. They’re dead. They’re both dead.”  
  
“I know, Foundling.” The Mandalorian, speaking soothingly to the child — as soothingly as he can with the helmet on. “Your parents’ deaths were worthy of a Mandalorian. They fought bravely. They died with honor. The best I can do is raise you in their stead.” _  
  
“I believe that you believe it,” Din says, stirring from his memory. The throes of another bad memory. It does not matter. It is the present. “I’m Din. I don’t know your name.”  
  
“Omera,” says the woman.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Omera.”  
  
 _Omera._ Somehow that name fits, with that bright, competent, brave woman.   
  
***  
  
Cara says goodbye to him. Of course she does. “You’ll be happy with her,” she says. “I know you will. I’m sure he will be too.”  
  
Din knows who she’s talking about. The Child. The creature that’s become as important to Din as his own foundling. Even as he watches the Child play with Winta, Winta chatting eagerly about parts of the village, Din can’t help but smile.   
  
People haven’t thought that he would smile, at least without the helmet on.   
  
"I don’t know if I belong here yet,” he says to Omera. “I’ve been used to going place to place. Taking odd jobs where I can.”  
  
“Before I found this place, I was the same way,” Omera says. “You’ve told me so much about yourself, Din. I haven’t told you about me.”  
  
***  
  
Omera. That’s her name. She didn’t always live here, Din learns, but used to serve in the Rebellion.   
  
“It just seemed like the right thing to do,” Omera says. “I couldn’t just sit by while other people suffered.”  
  
Din nods. He spent his teenage years hiding from the Empire. This he knows. Hearing news about Mandalore being demolished all because of a megalomaniac’s hate.   
  
Omera continues. “That was how I learned to shoot. How I learned to keep a cool head in the face of danger. It saved Winta and me. More importantly, Winta.” Then, “She’s as important as your boy is to you.”  
  
Din can’t deny that.   
  
“How did you two meet?” Omera says.   
  
Din pauses. He’s shared so much with Omera. Too much. He wonders if this is the line, absently. Revealing that he used to be part of the Guild before changing his mind. Before the Child made him better, in a way.   
  
Din’s been used to being alone. This...this is new.  
  
“I wasn’t always a good man,” he says. “You...you wouldn’t like me if you met me earlier.”  
  
Omera smiles. “I like you now,” she says. “You saved our lives, you and that shock trooper.”  
  
“We did,” Din says.   
  
***  
  
Winta excitedly reports later about a “cool trick” the Child showed her. “He can make things float!” she says, in her small, soft voice. “He showed me.”  
  
Omera smiles faintly. Then, to Din, “He can make things float?”  
  
“Yeah. Saved my life doing it once.”  
  
Omera laughs, surprised. “It’s like he’s some sort of Jedi or something...”  
  
“What are the odds?” Din says wryly.   
  
They stand together. In front of them, Winta and the Child continue to chat and play as the sun sets on the horizon.


End file.
